


play it cool (till i know you want me too)

by nctzncore



Series: you make me [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boyfriends, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, handjobs, theyre both nervous idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctzncore/pseuds/nctzncore
Summary: Mark thinks he's got the good side of things. (He's right.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: you make me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	play it cool (till i know you want me too)

**Author's Note:**

> i originally didnt plan on ever turning this into a series but i had an idea and had to go through with it!!!!

_ Mark:  _ wanna hangout :D

_ Donghyuck _ : no

Mark knows Donghyuck isn't busy. He stares at his phone, fingers hovering over the keyboard because he can't quite decide on a response. Mark doesn't know what to think of Donghyuck lately and he really can't find a good word for whatever it is they are to each other. 

They're the same old Donghyuck and Mark. Except now they tiptoe around, pull each other into the darkest corners, and kiss until their lips are dark red and puffy. It’s not really a  _ secret _ per se but they haven't necessarily been flaunting the fact that they're in like with each other. They know the other guys aren't stupid and they don't care either way, but it feels weird to talk openly about it with them. Mark confides only in Jaehyun and Yuta. Sometimes Johnny too, because it just seems to happen that whatever Jaehyun knows, Johnny also knows.

_ Mark:  _ c'mon i'll put on netflix

_ Donghyuck:  _ not in the mood mark.

His face contorts wildly.

_ Mark:  _ i didn't mean it like That

_ Mark:  _ just wanna hang

Donghyuck doesn't answer him for a while. Mark isn't hurt, but he is confused. 

_ Donghyuck:  _ i'm coming

Mark hears a door down the hall open, footsteps padding along the wood. There’s a small knock and Donghyuck walks in before Mark says anything. 

“Hi.” Donghyuck says as he crawls into Mark’s bed. The big sweatshirt he’s wearing makes him look so small. Mark just looks over at him. 

“Is everything okay?” Mark asks carefully, he’s afraid to push too hard.

Donghyuck gives him a weak  _ mmhmm  _ and asks him to turn Haikyuu on. Mark stares at him for a little longer but nods, eventually reaching for his tv remote. Donghyuck slumps over into his side, wrapping his arm around Mark’s and grasps his fingers. It’s weird, Mark thinks. Donghyuck doesn't usually act like this. He’s too quiet. And Mark understands that everyone has their bad days, but he’s usually the first person to hear about it whenever Donghyuck is annoyed or upset. 

He leaves him be though and doesn't move until he hears Donghyuck snoring lightly and he can't feel his arm anymore. He carefully slides out of the younger’s hold and gets up to go get water from the kitchen. He walks in to see Jaehyun and Johnny sitting there. Figures. He doesn't know why they love congregating in the kitchen so much.

“Hey,” Jaehyun says when he sees him. “Have you talked to Hyuck lately?”

Mark eyes him weirdly. “We talk everyday,” he says rather innocently. Confusion floods through him.

Johnny and Jaehyun try to look at each other subtly and Mark rolls his eyes and how terribly obvious they are. 

“But like, have you  _ really  _ talked lately?” Jaehyun adds. 

Mark rings his fingers, he doesn't like this. 

“What’s this about?” he says, stepping towards them.

“Nothing!” Johnny throws his hands up defensively. “He’s just been- I dunno, weird lately?”

“I noticed too.” Mark says quietly. 

“We just wondered if something happened between you two…” Jaehyun trailed off.

“What could've happened between me and Hyuck?” Jaehyun and Johnny’s eyes are burning through him so he shifts, moves to grab water from the fridge. 

“Besides, I tell you guys everything don't I?” Mark feels hurt, and like he’s missing something.

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” Johnny says and flicks Jaehyun under the counter.

“Sorry.” he adds. 

Mark just nods them off and takes a second bottle from the fridge. He walks slowly back to his room, opens the door quietly and finds Donghyuck to be awake when he walks in. Mark tosses him a water bottle and he catches it swiftly, then takes a long gulp from it. The older sits back on the bed facing Donghyuck slightly, but not head on. 

Mark reaches out to Donghyuck, nervous to touch him because he feels vulnerable at this moment, but cups his jaw anyways. He leans in, presses a sweet kiss to his cheekbone and grabs both of his hands. Donghyuck sighs, tension falling from his shoulders.

“Is everything okay?” Mark wants to add that he can always talk to him, but that’s stupid. Donghyuck already knows that.

“Did I do something wro-” 

“Do you like me?” Donghyuck interrupts, voice quiet. 

Mark is stunned, baffled, completely thrown off. That’s probably the last thing he expected Donghyuck to say.

“Do I-  _ what _ ?” Mark says with an incredulous look on his face. 

Donghyuck just rolls his eyes. 

“Hyuck- what are you talking about?” Donghyuck looks small, nervous. 

“Of course I do. I like you so much.” It pained Mark that Donghyuck would even think otherwise. 

“I’m not talking about the sex stuff.” the younger says looking down. 

Mark is bubbling with something he can't describe. It hurts mostly, that Donghyuck is upset. He doesn't understand where he’s coming from.

“Please look at me,” Mark says lifting his chin.

Donghyuck’s eyes are watery and Mark could start crying with him.

“It was never about the sex stuff, Donghyuck. I could care less about that. I’ve liked you forever. I like your voice and your smile and your eyes. I like how you carry yourself with so much confidence and strength and you're always so  _ you _ .” Mark takes a deep breath. 

“I don't know if I did something to make you feel otherwise, but I would never wanna make you upset. I like you.  _ So much,  _ Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck leaned forward and rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. He wasn't crying, just reflecting. He felt overwhelmed, stupid for even asking. Mark sat and held him, rubbing small circles into his lower back.

“Why didn’t you ask me to be your boyfriend?” He spoke into the fabric of Mark’s shirt.

Mark pushed his shoulders slightly so he could see Donghyuck’s face.

Mark tugged at his own fingers. “I wasn't sure if you wanted that,” he was quiet.

“I didn't wanna make it weird or- I don't know…” He stuttered a little, unsure how to phrase it. “I didn't wanna ruin us.”

“You could never ruin us.” Hyuck says, a bit deflected

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don't apologize, Mark.” He grabs his hands, rubs his thumb over his palms and lifts each one to leave a soft kiss on his skin.

“Does that mean you wanna be my boyfriend?” Mark says, eyes sparkling in the low light.

Donghyuck smiles, laughs a little, “Of course I wanna be your boyfriend,” Mark is grinning now.

“Moron.” Donghyuck adds for good measure. 

Mark’s heart lurches, he giggles, reaches forward so all his body weight is on Donghyuck. Their faces almost touch and it’s not like they haven't done it before, but this moment is so much different, so much better than all the others. 

Mark kisses him, slowly, gently, sweetly. 

“Boyfriend.” Donghyuck whispers.

“Boyfriend.” Mark giggles out in agreement. 

***

The next few days are difficult, being that they can't keep their hands off each other. Except now it’s small touches, holding hands, always hip to hip. The group takes obvious note of it, but only Jaehyun mentions it. 

It’s kind of late, but Donghyuck and Mark are still awake. Squished together under the older’s comforter and talking about nothing in particular. There’s a knock on the door and Mark gets up to go unlock it. Jaehyun’s standing there nonchalantly, hands in his pockets.

Mark ushers him in and he sits on Mark’s desk chair. 

“What’s up?” Donghyuck says, sitting up as Mark sits back next to him. 

“I don't wanna pull the whole ‘Hyung’ act on you guys because I think you're old enough to know better,” he started. Mark looked at him wide eyed while Donghyuck just smirked a little.

“But Taeyong wanted to have a chat with you so you're lucky I convinced him to let me do it instead.” 

Mark hummed, eyebrows drawn together slightly in confusion. 

“So you guys are like, what? Dating now?” Jaehyun asks. There’s genuine curiosity in his voice and he sounds almost delighted. 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck answered. “We are.” His lips were curved into a light smile.

Jaehyun smiles back. “Cute. Inevitable.” He adds, which makes Mark laugh. 

“Anyways, you know the deal. Keep it out of the public eye, the walls are thin, use protection.” He says smugly.

Mark groans, throws his head back. “Okay  _ okay _ , geez.”

Jaehyun laughs, “Okay fine, those are the points Taeyong wanted me to cover. Hyung chat over.” They both sigh in relief. 

“But hey now at least me and Johnny aren't the only couple anymore,” Jaehyun adds, getting up.

Mark chokes on his spit. “ _ What?”  _ He almost yells. “You and Johnny are-” He cuts himself off, looks up as everything clicks into place. 

“You didn't know?” Donghyuck asked.

“You did?” Mark asks incredulously.

“How did you  _ not _ know?” Jaehyun chimes in. 

“I dunno!” he shrieks. “Does everyone know?” 

Donghyuck and Jaehyun look at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

Mark throws his hands in the air. “I guess it all makes sense.” 

Jaehyun strolls over to the door, waves before leaving and yells out “ _ be safe!”  _ through the wood. Mark groans again. 

***

It’s been a few weeks as Donghyuck’s boyfriend and Mark truly couldn't ask for anything better. But shortly after Jaehyun’s chat with them, the label announced that they would be starting preparations for their new album,  _ Neo Zone _ . Of course they were ecstatic, but that also meant they were constantly tired. 

Donghyuck and Mark often just crashed as soon as they got home from their practices, barely having the energy to shower before they dozed off. 

Donghyuck laid in his own bed, wet hair dripping onto the collar of his shirt. 

_ Donghyuck:  _ i miss you </3

_ Mark:  _ i saw u 20 minutes ago

_ Donghyuck:  _ i miss touching you

Mark shuddered at the text, a little puff of air leaving his lips. 

_ Mark:  _ we have off tomorrow 

_ Donghyuck:  _ thats so far away :(

Mark was a sucker for him. He couldn't resist a thing Donghyuck ever said.

_ Mark:  _ come here 

Donghyuck smiled down at his screen and pushed off his bed. Johnny was still awake and he waggled his eyebrows at the younger.

“Shut up.” He muttered without bite, before slipping out the door.

As soon as he opened the door Mark stood to walk over to him. He was in an old pair of basketball shorts, they stopped a few inches above his knee leaving some of Mark’s thigh exposed. 

Mark met Donghyuck by the door, reaching around him to lock it. On autopilot his hands found purchase on Donghyuck's waist, his thumb hiking up the fabric slightly to rub small circles on the expanse of his stomach. 

He leaned down to plant a single kiss on his lips, slowly moving across his cheek to mouth at his neck. Donghyuck sighed as Mark nipped softly as his skin, being careful not to leave any marks. Mark breathed in Donghyuck. He smelled like the flowery cool soap he always used and drank in every bit of him. 

“You smell good,” Mark said quietly, licking a cool stripe across his neck. Donghyuck could only hum in response, focusing on not letting his knees go weak. Mark kissed him again, slowly, savoring each second. Donghyuck licked Mark’s lower lip, prodded into his mouth like he usually does. Mark welcomed Donghyuck’s tongue, sucking on it just the way he knows the younger likes. 

“Bed,” Donghyuck said breathlessly. “I’m gonna fall over.”

Mark slid his hands down Donghyuck’s back, squeezing the swell of his ass before gripping the back of his thighs right below. He hoisted him onto his waist, kissing him in the process. Donghyuck giggled, kept his arms tight around Mark’s neck. 

Mark propped a knee on his bed, slowly lowering Donghyuck onto his back. He climbed over him, knees on either side of his wait. They kissed and kissed, Donghyuck’s hands clinging to the back of Mark’s neck. He groaned when the younger would tug at the strands of hair there, sensitive, but good. 

Mark slid his hand down Donghyuck’s body and gripped at the end of his shirt to get the younger’s attention. He pulled away just to get the piece of fabric over his head. Mark kissed down his chest, nosed at the fabric of Donghyuck's sweats and laid his hand right over his hardening cock. 

Donghyuck bucked his hips asking for more. Mark sat back a little and hummed at him before leaning in close again. 

“You want me to touch you?” he whispered, making Donghyuck’s skin crawl.

“Mmhmm.” Donghyuck moaned into the crook of Mark’s neck. 

“Use your words baby.” He said it with mirth in his voice, knowing fully what it did to Donghyuck. The younger flushed, cock twitching at the sound of his words. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck warned. “Touch me- fuck,” He breathed out as Mark shoved his hand into his sweats. 

To his surprise, there wasn't a second layer underneath. Just Donghyuck’s achingly red dick.

“No underwear?” Mark said. “You were that needy for me, huh?” Donghyuck _ moaned _ , fully and out loud because if anything turned him on, it was the way Mark spoke to him.

He gasped Mark’s name as he wrapped nimble fingers around his cock. Donghyuck clawed at Mark’s shirt pulling at the hem so he’d take it off. 

Once Mark was shirtless he kicked off his sweats completely and helped Mark out of his bottom layer of clothing. 

Donghyuck’s whole body was burning from his feet to his head, the desire that Mark made him feel was insane. Mark was still hovering over him, dragging his hand roughly over his cock. The slight friction with each tug made Donghyuck keen, his eyes rolling back. 

Mark could tell he was close, the telltale signs of his hands clawing across the older’s back, the string of curses that he let out.

“Want you to come in my mouth, Hyuck,” Mark said, hushed. “That okay?”

“You're gonna kill me someday.” Donghyuck answered breathily, pushing Mark’s head down to meet his hips. 

Mark’s mouth was wet and hot, his tongue lathing over the base of Donghyuck’s aching hard on. He took Donghyuck deeper, enough to make himself choke and look at Donghyuck through slightly teary lashes. His pupils were blown out, eyes dark and hungry and Donghyuck could feel himself about to tip over. 

“Shit,” he hissed. “Gonna come Mark.”

Mark hummed and sucked harshly again, sending Donghyuck completely to the edge and he came hotly, spunk running warm down Mark’s throat. He stayed put, sucking him through his orgasm and only stopped when Donghyuck pulled him by the hair to meet his mouth. 

They kissed with fervor, panting and stopping to whisper sweet nothings between each kiss.

“C’mere,” Donghyuck motioned for Mark’s crotch, pulling at his ass so Mark could be in his lap. They kissed while the younger jerked him off intensely, thumb continuously running over his slit until he came in white ropes, repeating Donghyuck’s name as if it were the only thing he could grasp.

They sat there breathless until the daze wore off and they were too sticky to be comfortable anymore.

Later, after they showered (again) they discovered a number of texts in their group chat.

_ Jaehyun:  _ i told you the walls were thin

_ Yuta:  _ don't be gross

_ Jaehyun: _ IM being gross???

_ Johnny _ : leave them be

_ Jungwoo _ : earbuds work wonders jaehyun

_ Taeyong _ : the walls still do be thin tho

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!! leave a comment :) and i will continue this series btw!


End file.
